


The Only Alpha

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Except Lance is the only alpha in a group of omegas, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is from patt-barton's Tumblr(This is simply a repost because not everyone has Tumblr, but this head canon is really good)





	The Only Alpha

Lance met Hunk in school. They still shared a room, which was a surprised and a confusion. People thought Hunk was an alpha thanks to his size, so his papers were wrong and he was assigned to Lance. 

It was quite a shock for both of them. Hunk was clearly uncomfortable and Lance didn’t know what to do to help the omega relax. It was problem, because all the rooms were full and they couldn’t reassigned them. 

The first few days were… Something. Omegas were cruel to Hunk because he wasn’t as cute of delicate as them, and alphas often told Lance how lucky he was for having an omega there to fuck. 

Of course, Hunk recived the worst of it and Lance started feeling guilty. Hunk seemed like a really cool guy, and didn’t deserve to go through this. So, he went agaisnt the alphas that were talking shit agaisnt them and after that he talked with the omegas who were taunting Hunk. 

Things got so much better after that and after hearing from someone else what Lance had done for him, Hunk stoped avoiding him and started speding more time with him. 

They became the best of friends and it was perfect. Then they became closer and started sharing a bed. They didn’t realise then, because it was just the two of them… But they were acting like a pack. The often scented each other and felt the need to protect Hunk from everyone. 

Then Pidge arrived to the Garrison. There was something about her that Lance hated it. It was her beta smell, it was… Off. But Hunk had a soft spot for her, for some reason. And if Hunk trusted Pidge, then Lance could. They befriend her, since nobody else did. Pidge was kind to Hunk, and Lance appreciated that.

Hunk adored Pidge and those two became best friends. Lance was ok with, he was happy that Hunk had more friends. Pidge could understand the things that Hunk loved, and it was perfect. 

Slowly, Lance opened to her, and without realising she was part of his little pack and protected from everyone else like he did with Hunk. 

It was clear for everyone in the Garrison that they were pack, even when Pidge wasn’t aware of it. 

Still, Pidge had a mission. And she couldn’t let them distract her from it. She often reject them and tried to be on her own. She hurt Hunk and Lance with this, but they never complained about it. Hunk thought she was busy and Lance gave her space she wanted. 

Voltron happened time after that. They followed Pidge to the roofs because Lance was worried and curious. One thing lead to another and suddenly, they were running away from the Garrison in Keith’s bike, and omega Lance used to have a rivalry with and Shiro, an amazing alpha Lance admired and thought dead. 

They ended up in a shack in the middle of the desert talking about ‘Voltron’ and the next thing Lance knows he’s flying a Blue Lion and aliens are real and they are now paladins, protectors of the universe. 

It’s to much to swallow, but Lance is willing to stand up and fight for what’s right. 

The three of them, Lance, Pidge and Hunk, keep acting like a pack. Shiro and Keith are like a different pack even when Lance makes his best efforts to include them (even if that means stop being the leader of his pack and giving the leadership to Shiro, who has a bigger rank than him) they don’t seem to comfortable with them. 

Allura are Coran are easy. They don’t have dynamics, so they spend time with both packs. But it isn’t an ideal situation, really. Lance can feel his alpha side wanting to fight for power and territory, even when the only thing he wants is to everyone to get along. 

Things change when Pidge tells everyone about her real dynamic and to be honest, Lance is surprised but at the same time it isn’t. Everything makes sense to him now, and to prove Pidge he’s not mad at her for hiding the truth from him, he scents her for real this time. He kisses and nibbles her neck. He gets a wiff of her real scent under the beta-fake one. It’s like vanilla, and Lance loves it. 

Pidge melts in his arms and purss happily. Then Shiro clears his throat and speaks, telling everyone the truth about his dynamic and revealing that him, just like Pidge, is an omega. 

That was something Lance was not expecting. Shiro, the perfect Prime Alpha that everyone talked about. An omega. Amazing, really. They were all waiting for Lance’s reaction. Shiro was cleary tense, and Keith looked ready to attack. Hunk and Pidge were grabbing Lance from both sides, wary. 

“So, you are an omega…”

“Yes.”

“And you fooled the whole Garrison into believing you were alpha prime.”

“…Yes.” 

“Dude… That’s gold!!” Everyone jumps and looks at Lance in disbelief. He looked genuinely happy and curious about Shiro’s dynamic. The older omega relaxed and smiled, things didn’t go as wrong as he thought. “Wait… This means… Both of you are on supressants?”

Suddenly, there was silence again. Everyone was looking at both omegas with worried and Lance’s expression was one of anger. 

“Well, I used to be… When I was on Earth. But my omega scent hasn’t return, so I guess the Galra gave me something.”

“What about you, Pidge?”

“Well–”

“Taking something that covers your scent is one thing, but blocking your dynamic? Do you know how dangerous supresants are?!” 

Pidge whined and Shiro looked ashamed. Lance sighed. 

“I want both of you to go to Coran and ask him to check on you hormone levels and give you something to counter the supresants effects.”

After that things on the ship got so much better. Without Shiro and Pidge pretending to be something they weren’t, they found a new balance in the team. 

Lance started spending more time with Shiro. His omegas new Lance was only trying to make him feel comfortable around him and like that, to invite him little by little to his pack. Shiro was a bit obvlious to Lance’s intentions to be honest, but let the alpha be with him. 

Lance was different. He was loud and confident like most alphas, but he was caring and sweet to his omegas. He took care of Hunk and Pidge and never tried to use his alpha voice to force them do things they didnt want to and tried to take over the position as the head of Voltron. 

Shiro got closer to Lance without realising. He found himself one day wanting to invite the alpha to his nest. Of course, he felt embarrased to only think about it and instead of talking about it with Lance he stole one the alphas t-shirts and sleep with it. 

Of course, Lance finds about this and it only warms his heart when he finds Shiro in the couch sleeping with shirt. When Shiro wakes up, the alpha is sitting besides him playing with his hair. The omega blushes like crazy and tries to explain everything to Lance but he only chuckles and tells him there’s nothing to worry about. 

It’s a matter of days after that he scents Shiro and becomes an official part of his pack. 

Keith was more… Difficult to approach. The reason Lance went for Shiro frist, was because he thought if Shiro joined, Keith would follow easily.

… He was wrong. 

He was stubborn, and when Shiro joined Lance he only felt left behind. It took a lot of effort from Lance to make him understand he wasn’t trying to take Shiro away from him or something like that. 

Lance didn’t know how to deal with Keith, to be honest. The omega was something else, really. He liked to to fight, and didn’t give a fuck about Lance’s position he was ready to fight him in any moment. 

Lance wasn’t sure if he liked it or hated it. 

Keith avoided Lance, and even growled at him everytime he tried getting close. Lance was frustrated, all of his omegas could see how much it was hurting the alpha not to be able to reach Keith. 

It seems like an impossible tasks, but before Lance can give up, a mission go wrong. 

They were inside of a Galra ship. Everything was going smoothly when an alarms started ringing. They were caught and had to go to their lions quickly before the reinforcements arrived. 

Before Lance could reach his lions, all of them heard a horrible scream through the halls.

An omega.

His omega.

Keith.

Lance ran and ignored everyone. If Keith was scared enough to let out an omega cry, it means whatever thing he is happening is bad. Really bad. 

When he gets there he finds a big Galra over Keith, doing— Terrible things. Lance goes feral and gets rid of the Galra that’s hurting Keith. The omega is crying and a whimpering mess, and the alpha in his wild state of mind only manages to carry him to his lion and let Blue fly them to the castle. 

It takes a while for both of them to leave the Blue Lion. Keith clinged to Lance trying to feel safe and the alpha kissed and licked his scent glands until the only thing he could smell was himself on Keith. 

They went to the pods after that, since Lance was also badly hurt from the fight. When the pod opened, Keith hugged him and thanked him for everything. 

He didn’t need to say anything, Keith was part of them now.


End file.
